


you're so lovely

by svnflowerz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Baby Fic, Dad Sokka, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, mom suki, senna is sukka's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowerz/pseuds/svnflowerz
Summary: “hey,” sokka says quietly, senna finally asleep in his arms as they sit on the floor next to their bed. the lights in their home have all long been put out, but from the light of the moon through the window suki can see the creases of smile lines in his face. “do you think she’ll manage the whole stealth part of being a kyoshi warrior alright?”suki lets her head fall against his shoulder as she looks down at their baby. senna had kept them up for the past few hours with on and off crying. she’s so little and suki is still in awe of the amount of noise her tiny lungs can make. “sure,” suki says. “did you know i was the crankiest baby?”-or: suki and sokka take a moment after they finally get their baby to fall asleep
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	you're so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am constantly furthering the sukka grew old together happily agenda and the latest point is senna is sukka's daughter and korra is sukka's granddaughter <3

“hey,” sokka says quietly, senna finally asleep in his arms as they sit on the floor next to their bed. the lights in their home have all long been put out, but from the light of the moon through the window suki can see the creases of smile lines in his face. “do you think she’ll manage the whole stealth part of being a kyoshi warrior alright?”

suki lets her head fall against his shoulder as she looks down at their baby. senna had kept them up for the past few hours with on and off crying. she’s so little and suki is still in awe of the amount of noise her tiny lungs can make. “sure,” suki says. “did you know i was the crankiest baby?”

suki hears the lightest trace of laughter escape sokka, they’re too tired to be as loud as senna’s somehow managed all night. “of course you were,” sokka says. his voice is always so fond when he talks to her and suki knows that even when they’re grey and old and trying to get their grandchildren to sleep through the night it will be just as full of love. senna shifts in her sleep slightly and suki giggles at the trace of drool falling out of senna’s mouth.

“i bet she’ll make an excellent kyoshi warrior,” suki says, after a moment. “she’s so perfect, i can’t imagine her not being the best at whatever she tries.”

“you know,” sokka says.

“yeah, i found the fans,” suki tells him.

sokka turns his head to make a face at her and lifts a hand to catch it there and leans up to kiss his nose. he crosses his eyes at her waggles his eyebrows and suki tilts her head back down so their noses brush against each other. “the fans are lovely,” she tells him. “but it’s past midnight.”

“perfect time,” sokka tells her, pulling his head back. “now can you hold the baby warrior for me while i grab the fans?”

suki stands up and takes senna out of his arms and holds her close to her chest. she takes a moment just to look at her baby girl again. it’s been seven months and suki is still surprised by everything about her. senna’s eyes are closed and her hair is dark and there’s so much more of it than she’d been expecting. she has sokka’s ears, suki thinks. sokka keeps insisting that senna’s obviously taken after her because she’s so cute, and while suki won’t say it out loud she thinks all of senna’s most lovely features are all sokka. one little bang is curling at the top of her head and suki likes to tug on it gently when senna’s in sokka’s arms. suki looks back up when she realizes she hasn’t heard sokka leave the room yet and he’s standing in front of her and the light of the moon illuminates his smile brilliantly. suki rolls her eyes and smiles as she leans over senna to kiss the silly goof that she’s loved since she was fifteen.

when they break apart sokka’s got an even sappier expression on her face and suki has to raise an eyebrow at him to get him into motion. she sits on the edge of the bed as he leaves the room, his head over his shoulder smiling at them and winking at her as he finally steps out of sight. senna lets out a little sneeze and suki’s head snaps back down at the sound of it. senna has a grumpy expression on her face for a moment, but it passes quickly and suki lets her shoulders relax. sokka teases her about being a mama bear all the time, though she know he fusses just as much. suki knows that when they go up to the southern water tribe bato is going to give her so much shit for this.

“hey,” sokka says as he steps back into the room, his hands behind his back. he sits next to her and reveals a set of carefully handcrafted toy fans. they’re soft and golden and perfectley sized for senna’s tiny hands. sokka holds one in each hand and pretends to strike one out at suki, as if it was a real weapon. suki pretends to bit at it and he pulls it back, acting scandalized. “suki!” he whispers in mock outrage, “can i trust you with our babys precious warrior fans?”

“gimme those,” suki asks. she carefully shifts senna to one arm and holds her free hand out for the fans. sokka takes great care to solemnly place them in her hands and she can’t help but smile at him. he shifts closer to her and she kisses his cheek before she turns back to senna.

“hi baby,” she says. “hi little warrior.” she holds one fan up to where senna’s arms are, and she and sokka let out a soft gasp together when senna pulls it close to her chest. “huh,” suki says. “i guess she really is a kyoshi warrior.”

“i told you so,” sokka says. suki doesn’t even mind. their baby’s holding her first fan and suki can’t wait to see the drawing sokka will surely do of this in the morning. “she’s perfect, and she takes after her mom.”

“she takes after her dad, too,” suki tells him. he wraps an arm around her and suki pulls senna closer to them both. “i love you,” she whispers to senna.

sokka squeezes her and kisses the side of her head. “i love you both so much,” he tells her, and suki somehow manages to relax even more. her baby is in her arms and she is in the arms of her husband, the love of her life. she’s tired and she’d been up for so long trying to get senna to finally stop crying and she doesn’t even mind. there are few things as precious as this that suki has lived, and even in the morning when yue has left and the sun has risen and suki is as cranky as senna, she won’t mind too much how little sleep they’re going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm spookyjinora on tumblr for halloween rn! i'll probably be transjinora when october is over but who rlly knows! feel free to send me an ask over there if you are also a subscriber to senna is sukka's daughter <3  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
